


Come Over

by kiwiootori



Series: Twice Drabbles [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, i know this is after halloween bear with me, i'm still bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: "Person A watches scary movies and ends up being too scared to be home alone. Person B comes to the rescue."





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Halloween prompt writing on my Tumblr but I liked it so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you all enjoy this quick little drabble.

“Jeongyeon, I’m not lying. I’m telling you, I heard someone walking around in the other room. I’m going to die.” 

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and turned up the volume on her phone to try and hear the whispering Nayeon on the other line.

“Think about this realistically, Nayeon. You live on the third floor with no balconies outside, and nobody came in through the door. So there’s no way anyone could be in your apartment.” Nayeon whimpered on the other line, and when Jeongyeon listened closely, she could hear the sound of a movie playing its ending credits. The music sounded so familiar....

“Are you calling me a liar, Jeongyeon? I heard someone. I swear.” Jeongyeon turned the volume up even higher and tried to tune out Nayeon the best she could.

“Your apartment building is old, it’s probably just settling. It’s happened many times when I was there.” She paused, listening since Nayeon was quiet for a moment. The music.... It was.... “Did you just watch Chucky?”

“Uh.... Maybe?” Jeongyeon sighed so hard that Nayeon startled on the other line, almost dropping her phone at the sudden noise. When she got her hold on the phone again, her voice was loud through the speakers. “Are you trying to scare me?”

“No. You do a good enough job of that yourself. Why do you watch horror movies if you know they’ll scare the hell out of you?” She could practically hear Nayeon’s pout through the phone, and took it as a sign to turn the volume down again.

“Are you saying that I’m just imagining the noises because I watched a scary movie? I’m not  _crazy_ , Jeongyeon.”

“I’d refute that,” Jeongyeon replied as she stood from where she’d been reading a book on her couch, ignoring Nayeon’s offended gasp. She’d known Nayeon for long enough to know that she wouldn’t let something like this go. “I’ll be over in like. Ten minutes.” On the other side, Nayeon gave a quiet cheer.

“I knew you would, Jeongyeon. Because you love me.” Grabbing her car keys, Jeongyeon scoffed.

“I actually just don’t want you to hold this over my head for the rest of my life.” Another offended gasp, and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “I’m hanging up the phone now.”

“No, no, no, no. Please stay on the phone with me until you get here.” With another laugh, Jeongyeon closed her apartment door behind her and locked up.

“Fine, fine.”

It only took her eight minutes to arrive at Nayeon’s apartment, only to be left standing outside the door in the lonely hallway.

“I’m too scared to get up and open it,” Nayeon whispered into the phone. Jeongyeon knocked her forehead against the door and sighed again, closing her eyes.

“My god, Nayeon. I’m going to block scary movies from your Netflix and burn all the ones you own.”

“But I like them!”

“Then come let me in! I don’t have a spare key to your apartment, how am I supposed to get in otherwise?” Nayeon was quiet for a moment.

“Okay. You’re right.” There was shuffling on the other line, and then Jeongyeon could hear shuffling on the other side of the door. It sounded as if Nayeon was dragging a pillow or blanket behind her. She probably was.

The door was flung open to reveal Nayeon, wrapped up in the giant comforter from her bed with her phone pressed to her ear and a bulky flashlight in her other hand, ready to be swung. Jeongyeon looked at her for a minute before breaking into laughter at the scene in front of her, pulling the phone down from her ear and ending the call.

“You look cute like that.” Nayeon’s cheeks flushed and she let the flashlight fall down at her side, although her phone still stayed at her ear.

“Shut up and come in,” she mumbled, finally letting the hand with her phone fall.

“So I’m guessing nothing jumped out and grabbed you on the way to come get me. Look at that, your place is safe.” Nayeon huffed and shut the door behind Jeongyeon before shuffling off after her to the living room, still wrapped up in the comforter.

“Whatever.” When Jeongyeon stepped foot into the living room, she knew exactly why Nayeon had been so scared. Netflix was still up on the tv, and all of Nayeon’s horror movies were scattered across the room.  _The Ring_ ,  _Cabin in the Woods_ ,  _It_.... They were all there.

“Did you watch horror movies all day?” Slowly, Nayeon nodded her head, finally looking up at Jeongyeon.

“Yes?” There were big bags under her eyes, and when Jeongyeon looked back at the couch and the coffee table in front of it, she saw an array of food wrappers and ramen.

“You watched them all last night too, didn’t you.”

“Yes.... I just watched the last one I had and then I got scared because it was dark outside again.” Jeongyeon checked her phone for the time. It was almost midnight.

“Your idea of a fun Halloween is weird.” Nayeon sniffled and grabbed Jeongyeon’s hand, shuffling the both of them towards the bedroom.

“Whatever. I’m scared and I wont be able to sleep without you here so come sleep with me.” The younger girl let herself be dragged along, smiling the entire time.

“I think you need a shower and everything first.” Nayeon turned around and let the comforter fall to the floor in front of the bed. She was still dressed in the pajamas she’d sent Jeongyeon a picture in the night before.

“Then come shower with me, I’m scared.” In that moment, Jeongyeon changed her mind. Maybe Nayeon’s idea of a fun Halloween wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
